Bath Time
by Noriah
Summary: I got to thinking about the age differences between elves and humans and I thought, what if a human was sucked into middle earth and turned into an Elf? A teenaged human would seem an infant in the elves' eyes. What would it be like to experience childhood all over again but as an adult? Awkward, right? This one shot is just a random thought that exploded and turned in to a story.


Elfling: a bath

 **Disclaimer: Tolkien's universe and characters are not mine. I only play with them and promise to put them back nicely.**

The large tin tub stood steaming by the comforting fireplace where flames danced invitingly. There was a hard wooden chair positioned next to the tub, and on the floor were piled towel, and washcloth with a bar of soap sitting on top. A cozy nightgown hung over the back of the chair and the whole scene was very inviting.

Legolas was standing nearby, the soft light shone on his hair making it glow. His pretty face turned towards mine with a small soft smile gracing it as he looked down at me. He reached to undo the buttons of my shirt. My mind screamed, I was suddenly very scared. Imagining the worst, all I could manage to yell was "No!" grabbing my shirt from his hands and pulling back.

A look of sympathy crossed his features. He knelt down by the tub "Come now, its not so terrible." he splashed his hand across the top of the water. "See, nice and warm." he cooed. "Feel," he invited.

An explosion of relief whelmed within me and I almost laughed. _"That's why he thought I said no? Because I didn_ _'_ _t want a bath!"_ The thought was almost too hilarious. But I quickly calmed when I noticed He truly did not understand. He looked up at me expectantly. "I can do it myself," I stammered. "No more games little one. Its getting late, and time you were getting to bed." I glanced at the tub appraisingly. It looked high enough to cover me once I was in. "Fine," I said. "Close your eyes," I ordered. Legolas got an amused look on his face as he sighed and complied. I quickly stripped and climbed into the tub. I was right, sitting down the water came all the way up to my shoulders. "May I open them now?" he questions in an amused tone. "mhm," I answer.

He opens his sparkling blue eyes, and suddenly very business like, he quickly rises from the floor and sits down on the chair. Picking up the wash cloth and soap from the floor he holds them out to me. "I suppose you want to do it," He says. I nod and take them from his hands. Taking the soft white wash cloth in one hand I rubbed the soap on it with the other. Suddenly water pored down on my head. Spluttering, I heard Legolas chuckle lightly as he continued wetting my hair. Deciding to leave him be if it made him happy, I began to wash the rest of me. I felt him pour something on to my hair and begin rubbing it in with his fingers. I finished before he did. The water was wonderfully warm and the fire made flickers of light dance across the surface of the water. I sighed contentedly and watched the ripples my hands made as I ran them through the water. "Sit up," Legolas commanded. I did, and he began pouring more water over my head, swiftly running his fingers through my hair as he rinsed it out.

"Time to get out," he said, rising from his seat. He handed me the towel from the floor. I took it but I didn't get up instead I just looked at him. With a smile he closed his eyes. Only then did I stand up, watching the rivers of water flow off my body. Drying off, I stepped out of the tub and dressed myself in the night clothes that were layed out on the back of the chair.

Just as I buttoned the last button on the night gown Legolas opened his eyes. He swiftly swooped me up and carrying me over placed me in my bed. Before I could even blink he had pulled up the covers and settled me in. "Losto vae," he said as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. Then he blew out the candle by my bed and turned away.

I lay there in the darkness, enjoying the soft protectiveness of the bed, and the fluffy state of the pillows. I felt safe and alive and perfectly content. I said my prayers, which I never forgot, silently to myself. Then I let myself drift off into slumber land with a smile.


End file.
